theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Ackart
Captain of the all-male crew pirate ship, The Sentiment, Skylar Ackart was created by Kuda as Ethan and Zander Ackart's father. Tragic happenings with his two lovers, his son's mothers, led him to create the ship made of broken and forever lonely men, to deal away with love forever. Not long after reuniting with his sons did his eldest, Ethan, die tragically during the attack on the Bristol. This brought him into a deep depression, rendering him incapable of properly captaining the Sentiment any longer. Upon attack, the Sentiment went down, its captain and crew with it. Only Zander survived the onslaught in the end. Original Profile Age...42 Gender... Male Height... 6'3 Job...Captain of the S.S.Sentiment. Weapon...Skylar often carries around a simple pistol and claims that it's his lucky gun since it has often saved his life. Special Talents...Other than being a strong fighter and a good captain, Skylar likes to think he's quite the ladies man and has a knack for manipulation and strategy. It often comes in handy when being chased by government ships. Personality...Skylar is a harsh man when it comes to orders on his ship. It's either his way or the highway. He wont take back talk and isn't afraid to simply toss a man overboard for insubordinate behavior. When fighting against a government ship he's ruthless. Taking a life is nothing to him, the more govvie's dead the better is his way of life. When on solid ground he'll often flirt and drink, it's his own way of having a simple release to all his aggressions. Biography...At the good age of ten Skylar started his pirate life. Stealing, lying, and even a little bit of killing. It was all to easy for him. It also made things easier without parents to constantly tell him otherwise. It wasn't that his parents were dead, it was that his mother worked in the cabaret and his father could have been anyone. Neither showed an interest in him at first so he started to raise himself. That was when he found that working at the dock was the best time of his life. When Skylar turned sixteen he was taken aboard a ship and started really being a pirate. The captain that had taken him in was an older man. He had to have been at least forty at the time. When the ship docked in the captains home town he learned that the Captain wasn't as blood thirsty as Skylar thought he was. The captain had a family. A lovely wife and a daughter. When Skylar was introduced to the captains family he found out that the daughter was a year younger than him but she was stunning. Her name was Marie-Ann and she was the daughter of his captain. She was basically forbidden to him, but that was probably what intrigued him most about her. When the ship and crew left port again Skylar felt odd. It was like he was leaving something behind and he was never going to see it again. The captain caught on to this and to Skylar's surprise he knew what was the matter. Skylar was informed that he had fallen in love with his captains daughter, but the Captain didn't seem angry. Rather it seemed to be the opposite. He was please. After that realization, the captain would often make trips back home so Skylar could be with Marie-Ann. At the age of eighteen he married her but the next year they had a child. His name was Ethan. Skylar knew that he was becoming more and more like his idol and it made him more pleased with where his life was going. When the captain decided to retire and open up a framing shop he handed his ship and pistol to Skylar. He gratefully took responsibility for the S.S.Sentiment and it's job as a captain, but there was one rule that the captain passed on with the ship. There was to be no women on board. Skylar never really understood this concept until he was in a battle with the government and a turn of events had turned bad. The government had found Marie-Ann and had taken her hostage. They told him he had to surrender his crew and the ship for their lives. Unwillingly Skylar complied. He gave up the ship and her crew to the government, only to find out that the threat of his family was a lie. He lashed out and killed almost every man on that ship with the acceptation of one man. A man by the name of Darkbane. Skylar told him to go back to the colony and tell them of the threat that the S.S.Sentiment was. From that day on, Skylar never returned to Marie-Ann's side but he kept in contact through letters. She told him how much Ethan had turned out like him and that she was doing well. These were the things that kept him going. That was, until he fell into a depression. Marie-Ann had told him that her father had gone back out into the skies, but this time his goal was to travel below the clouds. Skylar knew that it was basically suicide. His captain was going to die no matter what. Going under those clouds was basically asking for trouble. He broke down and took shore leave for a while, slipping the Sentiment under the radar for about two years. In those two years Skylar had met another woman. Her name was Cathrine and she reminded him of Marie-Ann. She was beautiful and she seemed to have the air of mystery to her. Later he found out she was a government agent and she was engaged to a man named Darkbane. The same man that Skylar had let go free that one day and the day the story of the Sentiment grew. He knew that this would change things. One day when he found the pair walking together he approached them. It was obvious that because of Darkbane's return he had gained a few notches on his social ladder. Now he seemed almost emotionless and that he was to good for Cathrine. Declaring his love for Cathrine seemed to have an effect on the man, but when Skylar took Cathrine away from him nothing arose. No search party, no island wide worry. It seemed like she really meant nothing to him. Before Skylar realized anything he was off again. The Sentiment needed to resurface. There was a change in the making and he knew it. Fourteen years later he came back to that colony and found out that Cathrine had a child named Zander. Sadly it was his. Skylar felt that he had completely betrayed Marie-Ann and had dropped all communication after that due to guilt. He raised Zander for years and it was almost to painful to see how much he had passed onto this boy and back home he left Ethan, his true child, back on land and abandoned him. In another government battle, Zander's mother was threatened but Skylar didn't think anything of it. This was the government tricks again. He wasn't going to fall for it twice. There was no way that they could tell that Zander was the product of his and Cathrine's love. That was until the threat came from Darkbane himself. Skylar fought hard against the government and won with Zander by his side, but there was a shocking turn of events. Cathrine had killed herself while in captivity. Out of guilt and pain for Zander, Skylar dropped and left Zander at the colony. He wasn't meant to be a pirate with the amount of pain and fire burning in his eyes. He was a threat to everything in his path. Years have passed and the toll of Skylar's younger years have taken their toll. He now trusts no one and goes by an alias of Sebastian Marlow or just Marlow in the town of Tora. His once proud ship the S.S.Sentiment has become a crew for hire. His once proud pirating days came crashing down the day he left Marie-Ann and Ethan behind. He still follows his old captains one rule though, and with plenty of reason. No women allowed aboard, they only make things difficult. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Browse Category:First Chapter